Biss zum Glück
by xXRosalie-HaleXx
Summary: Jasper Swan zieht mit seiner Vampirschwester Isabella in die verregnete Kleinstadt Forks. Ohne zu ahnen, was sie alles erwarten sollte: Ein neues Zuhause, eine neue Familie, die große Liebe und den Kampf um ihr aller Leben...


**1.Kapitel Mädchen &Schrecken!**

_Jasper Perspektive:_

Ich fuhr langsam auf den Schulhof und mein Herz schlug mir wortwörtlich bis zum Hals. Heute war mein erster Schultag in der verregneten Kleinstadt _Forks._ Ich war ziemlich spät dran und stellte schnell meinen BMW 6er Coupé ab, nur um zu bemerken, dass trotz der späten Zeit noch viele Schüler und Schülerinnen sich auf dem Parkplatz aufhielten. Sie beäugten meinen BMW mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick und als ich ausstieg bemerkte ich die lüsternen Blicke der Mädchen.

Oh nein, dachte ich nur entsetzt. Bestimmt würden sie mich jetzt zu Tode quatschen, obwohl ich noch nie ernsthaft an einem Mädchen interessiert war! Ich bemerkte, wie ein Mädchen mit braunen Locken und eines mit blonden auf mich zugeschlendert kam – beide lächelten verführerisch, oder es sollte zumindest so etwas in der Art darstellen.

Ich seufzte innerlich. Ich konnte in ihren Gesichtern sehen, wie aufgeregt sie waren und befürchtete, das sie Labbertaschen waren….ich sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.

Die kleiner von beiden sprach als erste. „Hi, ich bin Jess. Das ist Lauren. Du musst der _Neue _sein. Jasper Swan nicht wahr? Das ist echt cool…und dein _Auto…_ist der absolute Wahnsinn! Können wir vielleicht mal mit ne Runde drehen? Das wäre richtig super! Welchen Kurs hast du denn jetzt? Obwohl eigentlich müsstest du ja zum Sekretariat oder? Soll ich dich hinbringen?..."

Und so plapperte sie weiter, wobei diese Lauren eifrig mit dem Kopf nickte. Jess redete immer weiter und weiter….Ich hatte schon Angst, dass sie keine Luft mehr bekommen würde und mir einfach wegkippen würde. Ein räuspern rettete mich. Ein Junge mit blonden Haaren, die er zu Stacheln gegelt hatte, kam auf mich zu und lächelte freundlich. Er schien ruhiger zu sein und ich war einigermaßen beruhigt. Jess redete immer noch.

Ich wand mich zu dem Jungen, der sich als „Mike" vorstellte. Ich schüttelte seine Hand und warf einen entnervten Blick zu Jess. Mike kicherte und wand sich an sie.

„Ey Jess. Lass ihn doch erstmal seinen ersten Schultag hinter sich bringen! Er ist grad seit zwei Minuten hier und du nimmst ihn total unter beschlag!", meinte Mike.

Jess stoppte und schnappte nach Luft. Dann lächelte sie etwas unsicher und nickte. „Okay, dann reden wir später weiter! Vielleicht haben wir ja auch ein paar Kurse zusammen! Bis dann Jasper!" Und damit wandte sie sich ab, aber nicht ohne, dass sie mit Lauren tuschelte und mir immer wieder Blicke zuwarf. Ich stöhnte, Super Jasper! Das wird echt klasse hier!..._Rettet mich wer bitte?!, _dachte ich panisch. Vielleicht war sie ja ein Stalker. Zutrauen würde ich es ihr!

Mike wand sich wieder mir zu. „Also, jetzt wo sie weg ist…." Er grinste. „…soll ich dir den Weg zum Sekretariat zeigen?" Ich nickte dankbar. Ich würde tausendmal lieber mit ihm hingehen, statt mit dieser Jess!

Zusammen machten wir uns auf den Weg und waren schon nach kurzer Zeit da, gerade als ich dachte, dass wir es vielleicht doch noch zur Stunde schaffen würden, klingelte es. Ich sah Mike fragend an und er schien zu verstehen was los war. „Keine Sorge,…", beruhigte er mich. „…ich hab 

gleich Mathe, das wird schon gehen." Ich lächelte beruhigt. Nicht das er wegen _mir _Stress mit den Lehrern bekam, weil er zu spät kam! Er trat durch eine Tür und ging an den Tresen, wo eine eine ca.

45 Jährige Frau mit roten Haaren mit Brille saß. Als wir eintraten hob sie den Kopf und beäugte mich interessiert.

„Ah, Jasper Swan! Willkommen! Hier ist dein Stundenplan…" Sie gab mir ein Stück Papier und zusammen damit eine Übersicht über der Schule. Zusammen gingen wir ihn durch. Danach gab sie mir einen Zettel, den ich von allen Lehrern unterschreiben lassen sollte. Toll, verdammter Papierkram! Mike saß hinten in der Ecke und als ich mich zum gehen umwand erhob er sich.

„Ach und Jasper, was mit Ihrer Schwester? Sie sollte doch heute ebenfalls anfangen, oder nicht?" Sie sah mich fragend an. Ich nickte ernst. „Ja, eigentlich schon, aber es kam zu Problemen wegen des Umzugs und nun wird sie erst in den nächsten Tagen hier anfangen."

Ich sah ihr einen Moment lang in die Augen, um festzustellen, ob sie mir glaubte oder nicht. Sie wirkte ein wenig misstrauisch und ich lächelte beruhigend. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorge. In den nächsten Tagen wird sie hier sein!" Mein Lächeln schien sie wirklich beruhigt zu haben, denn sie setzte sich entspannt im Stuhl zurück und meinte, dass es schon in Ordnung ginge.

Und damit verließ ich das Sekretariat mit Mike.

**--**

Mike und ich stellten fest, dass wir ganze drei Kurse zusammen hatten – auch diesen jetzt. Zusammen machten wir uns zu einer doppel Stunde Mathe auf. Als wir eintraten stand ein dicker Lehrer mit drei Tage Bart vorne an der Tafel und erklärte etwas. Mike flüsterte mir zu, dass er Mr. Goblez hieß. Ohne diesen ganzen Vorstellungsquatsch ließ er uns setzen und Mike und ich setzten uns in die hinterste Reihe. Zu meinem entsetzen in die gleiche Reihe, wo Jess mit Lauren saß. Die beiden strahlten wie zwei Honigkuchenpferde. Ich konnte mir kein stöhnen abringen. Mike sah mich mitfühlend an und setzte sich neben Jess, sodass zumindest eine Person zwischen uns saß. Ich war ihm ehrlich dankbar dafür!

Während des Unterrichts stellte ich fest, dass ich den Stoff schon durch hatte und hatte mit den Aufgaben also keine Probleme. Als Mr. Goblez, am ende der zweiten Stunde durch die Reihen ging, um zu sehen wie weit wir waren, stellte er zufrieden fest, dass ich bereits fertig war und lächelte mir zu. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wir gut miteinander auskommen würde.

Jess warf mir die ganze Zeit Blicke zu und ich war langsam echt wütend. Wie konnte ein einziger kleine Mensch _so nervend _sein?! Ich war normalerweise sehr ruhig und mich konnte auch nichts so schnell aufregen….nun dies war jetzt nicht mehr der Fall. Als es endlich klingelte, machte ich mich auf zu meiner Spanisch Stunde – die ich _leider _nicht mit Mike, aber _zum Glück _nicht mit Jess hatte.

Als ich auch diese Stunde hinter mich gebracht hatte, folgte ich dem Strom in die Caféteria. Ich stellte mich gleich an und holte mir eine Pizza und eine Cola. Frustessen. Puh…

Ich sah über die Tische um bekannte Gesichter zu finden und da sah ich _sie. _Sie waren zu viert an einem Tisch ganz hinten in der Ecke. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein volles Tablett vor sich liegen, doch keiner von ihnen rührte etwas von dem Essen an. Sie waren unnatürlich blass und waren einfach wunderschön. Unbewusst bewegte ich mich auf sie zu. Sie sahen aus….wie…. Mir stockte der Atem. 

Wie _Vampire! _Verdammt. Ich musste meine Schwester anrufen und sie fragen, wie wir damit umgehen sollten. Ein Blick in ihre Augen zeigte mir, dass sie golden waren, was hieß, dass sie sich von Tierblut ernährten. Gott sei dank!

Ich war unentschlossen. Sollte ich hingehen und sie einfach so fragen, oder doch lieber erst meine Schwester anrufen? Ich entschied mich für letzteres. Ich machte Anstalten mich wegzudrehen und die Caféteria zu verlassen, doch da bemerkte ich den Blick eines der vier. Der – wahrscheinlich – jüngste von ihnen sah mich mit schwarzen Augen an. Er war anscheinend schon lange nicht mehr jagen gewesen – im Gegensatz zu seinen „Familienmitglieder." Er sah mich wütend und auch ein wenig erschrocken an. Er hatte bronzefarbene Haare und ein etwas jung Aussehenderes Gesicht. Er war vielleicht (menschlich gesehen) 17.

Ich schrumpfte etwas unter seinem Blick und schluckte schwer. Wieso sah er mich so an? Ich kannte diesen _Vampir _doch gar nicht. Er zuckte kurz zusammen; ich verstand nicht warum. Ich betrachtete die anderen. Der zweite Junge hatte braune Locken und war durchaus _sehr muskulös…_ Ich wunderte mich, wieso er mir nicht früher aufgefallen war. Das Mädchen daneben war die Inkarnation von Schönheit. Sie hatte lange blonde Haare und ein schönes Gesicht. Doch ihre Augen waren ausdruckslos und starrten auf das unberührte Tablett, vor sich.

Das zweite Mädchen war…. _Traumhaft!_ Sie hatte schwarze kurze Haare und erinnerte mich irgendwie an eine Elfe. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes Gesicht und im Gegensatz zu der blonden waren ihre Augen warm und sie lächelte mir zu.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken lächelte ich zurück, bis mich ein leises knurren aufschrecken ließ. Ich hatte mich in ihren Augen verloren. Mist.

Der Junge mit den bronzefarbenen Haaren hatte die Augen misstrauisch zusammengezogen. _Oh oh …_war der etwa der Freund von der hübschen Vampirin?!

Plötzlich zuckte seinen Mundwinkel, wovon aber sein Blick ungerührt blieb. Ob ihr Clan oder ihre „Familie" noch größer war?! Das wäre nicht gut…Ich dachte immer, dass sich Vampire nicht in so großen Gruppen zusammen sammeln. Ich hatte mich anscheinend getäuscht. Der Blick des Jungen wurde noch finsterer und mich überkam Angst. Vier Vampire…vielleicht noch mehr …!

Ich drehte mich um und rannte fast aus der Caféteria. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schmiss ich mit dem Essen auch das Tablett weg. Ich merkte noch die Blicke des fremden Vampir, doch ich musste jetzt erstmal telefonieren.

Sorry, nicht so gut. Ist aber auch erst meine erste FF. Also büüüddde nicht allzu Streng sein, ya?? hundeblick aufsetz

Bitte fleißig Reviewen!!

Hegdl xXRosalie-HaleXx


End file.
